Of The Old World
by Mmjohns
Summary: Kara and Lena are forced on opposing sides of a war, but what happens when that war is over Supercorp Vampire/Werewolf AU, (slight ABO but only a smidge)


These last thousand years had been some of the hardest Kara has ever experienced. She has seen horrors the likes of which most can scarcely imagine. But now, for the first time in centuries Vampires and werewolves are at peace, and as she looks across at her mate who lays beside her she is reminded why.

The war had started 12 centuries ago; it had all started when a vampire elder had attacked a werewolf primarch. That Vampire was Lena`s brother Lex, the Wolf, Kara`s cousin Kal-El. The war was on a massive scale, often spilling over into the human occupied world. How they managed to miss it, Kara has no idea.

The Vampires were entrenched in the old world, occupying Europe and Asia, whereas the Werewolves were in control of Australia, Africa and the Americas. As the war rages on technology advanced at a tremendous rate, it is certainly true what they say, need is the mother of invention, and what they needed was to destroy their rival faction.

For years they worked tirelessly to bring about the fall of their enemies, many of the young spending years working towards that goal, building, designing, and refining technology. From crossbows, to armour to bombs and even hard light.

Kara had lived in North America, leader of a small colony of werewolves since her parents had left to fight the war. And in all those years she refused to send her people to fight, having seen too much of the death already.

It took near on a thousand years but finally it happened, the clans created their ultimate weapons, the Vampires creating a silver dispersal bomb and the werewolves creating a genetically targetted virus that they introduced into the human blood supply.

Things went downhill rather quickly after that. In just two weeks most of the populations of both species were killed, covens filled with ash as Pack houses filled with corpses. Soon there were too few of them for there to be any real war. It was then that Lena approached Kara. Lena was the last surviving Vampire elder, as Kara was the last primarch. Where once their numbers had been in the millions now there were hundreds, maybe thousands of them left. And so Lena came seeking a truce.

Kara still remembered Lena from the time before the war, when they had both lived in France often running into each other and then as they moved to England and eventually when they had moved to the Americas before the war broke out. And she learns how Lena was the only elder not to join the fight against the wolves, her coven choosing to isolate themselves far to the south amidst the ancient Mayan ruins in the Amazon.

The law demanded there be no compromise, but looking at the people she has left, mainly Omega`s, women, and children with few enough alpha`s as it was she knows she can't afford not to seek peace. It's then that Lena makes her proposition, that they break a rule that has been in place as long as they can remember, and merge the coven and pack. At first, Kara is scandalised, but as Lena and she continue to discuss it, they come to learn it is the only way for them to move forward. But the Pack and Coven would never take such a decision so easily, not unless, not unless their leaders were joined.

And so they announced it, they announced that Kara and Lena were to become mated, the first in time's memory of both the nightkin and the moonborn to join as one.

The following years were brutal, many of their people resisted at first, old wounds stopping them from accepting the truth. But as time passes and Kara and Lena grow closer so do their people, eventually to the point where Alex, Kara`s sister bonds herself to one of Lena`s warriors, a young Alpha named Maggie.

The last thing Kara ever imagined out of all this was them falling in love. She had always assumed she would spend the rest of eternity a servant to her people, bound to Lena as the tie that would keep their peoples together. She never imagined she would actually come to love the emerald eyed vampress.

Alex laughs when Kara tells her, she literally laughs in Kara`s face and calls Maggie into the room. Maggie daren't laugh even now she is still weary of the primarch, knowing Kara far surpasses anyone, except maybe Lena.

It takes almost a decade before Kara is able to admit it out loud to herself, and almost two more before she tells Lena. Lena is at first shocked, she like Kara had never imagined such things as this, that she might get to have a life beyond service to her people. And so when Kara tells her she can feel a pounding in her chest, the likes of which she can't remember.

For near on a century they take it slow, careful not to upset the already perilous peace they have built. Until nearly 150 years later Lena is kidnapped. As it turns out unlike they had all believed Lena`s mother, the woman who had made her into nightkin had survived, buried deep beneath the Earth in a hidden bunker. When she learned of Lena`s actions she was furious, kidnapping Lena and running with her to the far off continent of Antarctica. When Kara finds her, she has had Lena on the bleeding rack for days, slowly killing her mate of exsanguination.

Kara flies into a blind rage and tears Lillian limb from wretched limb. Even Lillian one of the oldest vampire elders incapable of standing in the face of Kara`s rage. When Lena is taken from the rack, her skin is even more pale than usual, and Kara tries to wake her for several minutes until she realises what Lena needs, biting down on her own wrist she lets her blood flow freely and offers it to Lena. Lena's body reacts instinctively, biting and pulling the blood from Kara, but it is when Lena stops and offers her own bleeding wrist to Kara that things change. For the first time in history one of the moonborn enters into a mutual exchange with a nightkin.

As their blood flows so do their memories, their essences, their very beings, until finally they are one in the truest sense f the world. Weeks later when they emerge from the bunker Lena steps into the light for the first time in centuries Kara at her side, and together they begin the walk back to the ship that waits for them.

Returning they find things much as they had left them Alex and Maggie leading in their absence. And when they hold up Lillian's head for the entire town to see there is a singular cheer. Time passes slowly from then on, Kara and Lena finally living the life they so desire, as they years pass slowly more, and more children are born to their people, until late one autumn they are blessed with children of their own, sporting their mothers brilliant green eyes and their sire`s bright blonde hair, all who see them know who they belong to. And now as Kara lies beside Lena in their bed listening to the soft sounds of her children playing in the gardens she can't help smiling as she realises she may have lost the old world but she would not change a thing


End file.
